KASIH TAU AKU, TOKIYA!
by Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa
Summary: Tokiya yang sangat jengkel dengan sifatnya Otoya akhirnya berencana untuk membuat pemuda itu jera. Apa yang akan dilakukan Tokiya, dan bagaimana reaksi Otoya? "Bagaimana jika sebuah permainan?"/"Apa itu? KASIH TAU AKU, TOKIYA!" Rate M. RnR?


**A/N: Hello minna, Karen hanya author newbie di FFn, yoroshiku ^^ ini fict Uta no Prince-sama pertamaku. Maaf kalau labil X33. Enggak maksud nyinggung chara kok~ Karen emang SEEENEEEEENG*?* banget sama UtaPri, habis banyak coretcowokgantengcoret. Ok deh, segitu curcolnya. Enjoy ^^**

"TOKIYA, AKU ADA PR NIH. BANTU AKU NGERJAIN YA!"

"GAK AKAN KUBANTU!"

"AYOLAH TOKIYA, KASIH TAU AKU YA! YA YA YA!"

"POKOKNYA ENGGAK AKAN KEBERITAHU!"

"AYOLAH TOKIYA. AYOLAH AYOLAH!"

"KAMU ITU APA MAUNYA SIH. TIAP HARI RIBUT TERUS!"

"A-AKU KAN CUMA NANYA SEDIKIT!"

"SETIAP MALAM... SETIAP HARI... KAU BILANG 'HANYA SEDIKIT'. APA SIH YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN SUPAYA KAMU ENGGAK RIBUT TERUS!"

"...MUNGKIN... KALAU KAMU MAU IKUTAN RIBUT SAMA AKU~"

"..."

* * *

**KASIH TAU AKU, TOKIYA!**

_Uta no Prince-sama__**Broccoli**_

_KASIH TAU AKU, TOKIYA!_ © _**Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa**_

Rate: **M**

Genre: **Friendship, Humor *dikit*, Romance *enggak kerasa*, yaoi, Pair TokiXOto.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Sore hari yang sudah sangat menyilaukan akibat pancaran sinar mentari sore menjadikan Tokiya sangat malas berjalan. Bukan karena ia malas berjalan karena pancaran sinar mentari yang sangat menyilaukan itu. Bukan juga karena ia takut sinar mentari akan menjadikan kulitnya hitam. Tapi... ia tidak mau kembali—tidak mau kembali lagi tepatnya—, ke kamar Asramanya.

Ia tidak pernah memikirkan betapa susah dan sulit tugas yang harus ia kerjakan. Tapi karena ia malas bertemu dengan teman berambut merah menyala yang sekamar dengannya. Otoya selalu saja berteriak keras-keras walaupun hari sudah larut malam. Pemuda berambut merah itu juga sering kali memaksanya untuk memberitahukan jawaban dari soal-soal yang menurutnya gampang (tapi menurut Otoya itu sangat sulit).

'Semoga saja ia tidak akan teriak-teriak gak jelas lagi.' Pemuda berambut gelap itu membatin dalam hati. Ia sudah berjanji, akan mengutuk Otoya dengan seribu mantra-mantra sihir yang ia tahu kalau-kalau pemuda berambut merah itu masih saja teriak-teriak.

CLEK...

Tokiya membuka pelan pintu kamar Asramanya, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dan menutup kembali pintu itu.

...ia langsung mendapati Otoya yang sedang memegang kepalanya dari belakang. Pemuda berambut merah itu tengah mengerjakan semua tugasnya di meja belajar. Sudah jelas dari pose-nya saja, Tokiya tahu bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu sedang kesulitan. Namun karena ia memang tidak mau peduli pada Otoya, dia hanya cuek dan mengambil handuknya, lekas berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Aduh... susah banget sih! AAARGHHH AKU GAK NGERTI!" Otoya mengacak rambut merah jabriknya frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti akan soal yang sedang ia COBA untuk kerjakan sekarang. Ok, COBA! Ingat itu...COBA! Karena Otoya memang tidak punya niat untuk mengerjakan soal itu sama sekali. Jadi intinya hanya COBA-COBA, ya walaupun itu memang adalah tugas yang diberikan oleh Ringo-_sensei_.

Lama sekali ia berpikir. Mungkin sudah hampir 3 jam. Namun masih belum ada yang bisa ia jawab. Memang ada beberapa yang sudah ia jawab. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu semua itu benar atau salah.

"Tokiya udah pulang belum ya~" Otoya bergumam pelan, lalu memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

Senyuman sumringahnya-pun kembali merekah di wajahnya. Ia sudah melihat sepatu Tokiya ada di rak, berarti sudah jelas, kalau Tokiya sudah pulang sekarang. Terlebih lagi, Otoya samar-samar mendengar suara air. Sepertinya pemuda berambut merah ini sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman sekamarnya itu.

"_Yokatta_~ Tokiya udah pulang. Aku bisa nanya ke dia deh~" katanya semakin senang.

CLEK...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, lalu menampakkan sosok Tokiya yang sudah berdiri di sana dengan handuk yang masih melilit di pinggangnya. Rambutnya masih basah, perut dan punggungnya juga masih basah.

"TOKIYA~ AKU KESULITAN NGERJAIN SOAL NIH, AJARIN DONG~" Otoya langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Tokiya. Sementara Tokiya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tokiya~ ayolah, ajarin ya~ ya ya ya!" Otoya terus merengek layaknya anak kecil. Ia sedikit memegang lengan kanan Tokiya, berharap pemuda berambut biru gelap itu mau menghiraukannya.

Namun, Tokiya tetap tidak bergeming.

"_Nee_... ayolah Tokiya! Bantu aku, bantu aku ya! Ya ya ya! Kasih tau aku~" Otoya tetap merengek layaknya anak kecil.

"AYOLAH TOKIYA... SEKALI INI SAJA! TOLONGLAH. YA YA—"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Mendengar pernyataan Tokiya yang—Oh keras sekali itu—, Otoya langsung terdiam. Tak berbicara apapun, hanya menganga lebar di depan Tokiya.

"Sudahlah, aku mau belajar! Jangan ribut terus. Aku nanti tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!" Tokiya langsung duduk di meja belajarnya, tanpa mengganti baju. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu sangat malas memakai kembali pakaiannya. Lebih baik tunggu sampai tubuhnya kering dan tugasnya selesai, barulah ia akan mengganti pakaiannya.

Waktu semakin berlalu, Tokiya masih dengan asik mengerjakan tugasnya. Sementara Otoya hanya mengacak rambutnya tidak jelas sedari tadi. Sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir sekarang ini.

"Aduh, aku benar-benar tidak tau jawabannya! Tolong..." Otoya menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya di atas meja. Perlahan, Tokiya mulai mendengar dia terisak. Otoya menangis.

...semakin lama semakin terdengar kencang. Akhirnya karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Tokiya-pun mendekati pemuda berambut merah menyala itu dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Oi Otoya, jangan nangis dong! Aku gak bisa konsentrasi nih." Ucap Tokiya lalu sedikit menaikkan kepala Otoya. Benar saja, dia menangis.

"Udah dong. Kamu kan udah gede. Masa sama PR segitu saja sampai menangis gitu!" lanjutnya lalu memijit dahinya, agak _illfeel_ sama kelakuan Otoya kali ini.

"Hiks... aku... aku ini memang gak jenius kayak Natsuki. A-aku tidak bisa... hiks... kalau enggak ada Tokiya. Tolong, ajari aku. Kasih tau aku... aku enggak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri..." Otoya masih terisak sambil mengusap matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau mengajarimu, asalkan janji satu hal... kamu enggak akan ribut lagi!" Tokiya yang akhirnya menyerah hanya bisa mengatakan 13 kata barusan.

Mendengar perkataan Tokiya barusan, Otoya yang tadinya menangis langsung menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum cerah.

"WAAAH! _SANKYUU_ TOKIYA!"

"Tapi... aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja! Jadi dengarkan baik-baik!"

"BAIKLAH!"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Namun Otoya dan Tokiya masih belum tidur, mereka masih sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing.

"TOKIYA! ADA YANG MASIH AKU GAK NGERTI! KASIH TAU AKU YA YA YA!"

'Cih... masih aja dia ribut!' Tokiya bergumam pelan dalam hatinya. Ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Otoya yang memusingkannya itu.

"AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG JANGAN RIBUT! POKOKNYA ENGGAK AKAN KUBERITAHU!"

"A-AKU KAN CUMA NANYA SEDIKIT!"

"SETIAP MALAM... SETIAP HARI... KAU BILANG 'HANYA SEDIKIT'. APA SIH YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN SUPAYA KAMU ENGGAK RIBUT TERUS!"

"...MUNGKIN... KALAU KAMU MAU IKUTAN RIBUT SAMA AKU~"

"..."

Tokiya sama sekali tak menjawab pernyataan Otoya barusan. Yang benar saja, 'IKUT RIBUT', apa-apaan maksudnya itu!

"Jangan bodoh. Mana mau aku ikutan ribut denganmu!" Tokiya berkata pelan, namun terkesan dalam. Tapi Otoya hanya santai saja mendengarnya.

"Hm... mungkin aku akan berhenti ribut kalau Tokiya melakukan sesuatu padaku~" Otoya berkata dengan santai. Namun, pemuda berambut gelap di dekatnya itu malah memasang seringai penuh arti. Benar-benar membuat Otoya kebingungan.

"Oh... melakukan sesuatu ya. Bagaimana kalau sebuah permainan?"

"Permainan? Permainan kayak apa? KASIH TAU AKU TOKIYA... KASIH TAU AKU!"

"BAIKLAH! TEBAK LAGU! YANG GAK BISA SIAP 'DISERANG' DAN HARUS BISA MELAWAN KURANG DARI 1 MENIT!" ucap Tokiya yang masih memasang seringai miliknya.

"BAIKLAH!" Otoya menanggapi seraya tersenyum.

"Gw duluan ya! Ini dia... _waratte nai de kimi to deaeta, mieru sekai wa kagayaiteitta. Himawari yureru taiyou no_—"

"TAIYOU NO UTA DARI KAORU AMANE!" Otoya langsung menjawab dengan lantang. Sementara Tokiya hanya tersenyum.

"Giliranmu sekarang."

"_Kanashii ma nai de tomo yo, anata ga tooi sora no shita de. Itsuka omoi dasu kioku ni... yasashii sa ga, afurete—_"

"WAKARE NO UTA DARI AQUA TIMEZ!" Tokiya menjawab dengan santai, namun agak keras kali ini.

"Lagi ya! _Sha la la itsuka kitto, boku wa te ni surunda. Hakanai, mune ni sotto hikari mou—"_

"SHA LA LA HOTARU NO HIKARI DARI IKIMONO GAKARI!" jawab Otoya masih dengan semangat'45.

"OKE! GUE LAGI! _Ao no hikari ni yurenagara kaita tegami sotto kaze ni towa ni. Ochiru shizuku ga sukitooru you ni koe wa kitto kimi no moto e—"_

"TAKE ME FARAWAY DARI ARASHI!" Tokiya yang belum menyerah akhirnya menjawab lagi.

'Akan kukasih soal yang sulit kali ini!' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Giliranku ya! _Kore dake wa 'yuzurenai!' tte. Moete kuru! Iji to PURAIDO. Jibun ryuu ni 'KODAWARI' motte. Kimete yaru! Yume no butai de. KO! DA! WA! RIIYO!_"

Otoya sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia bingung lirik lagu apa yang dinyanyikan Tokiya barusan. Perlahan, mukanya mulai memucat. Berarti itu artinya... dia akan dihukum sebentar lagi.

"A-aku gak tau jawabannya Tokiya." Otoya menunduk dalam. Antara malu dan juga takut—akan hukuman itu—.

"Baiklah, karena kau tidak berhasil menjawab, maka aku akan memberikan hukumannya untukmu! Lagu di atas judulnya _Honoo no_ _PURAIDO_ dari _Fubuki Shirou, Gouenji Shuuya, dan Someoka Ryuugo_. Ok... kita langsung aja ke hukuman. Sebenarnya mudah saja, seperti peraturannya, siapa yang berada di atas maka dialah yang menang."

"Hah?" Otoya yang tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Tokiya barusan langsung memiringkan kepalanya heran. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti masud dari temannya itu.

"Ano Tokiya... aku masih belum nger—"

BRUUUK!

Terlambat, sebelum Otoya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Tokiya sudah menindihnya dengan kencang. Pemuda yang masih bertelanjang dada itu memandang Otoya dingin, namun cengkramannya pada bahu Otoya sangat kuat.

"Eng... T-Tokiya, ka-kamu kenapa sih?" Otoya yang sangat kaget akan perlakuan Tokiya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih bingung seperti tadi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, yang berada di atas dialah yang menang! Kalau kamu gak bisa berada di atas dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit, maka akulah yang akan meneruskan permainan ini!"

"TOKIYA, KAMU KENAPA SIH, AKU GAK NGERTI TAU! KASIH TAUUUU!"

"Kasih tau? Hm... disaat seperti ini kamu masih memintaku memberitahumu? Tenang saja, kau akan tau sebentar lagi..."

"Tapi Toki—hmp!" Otoya mulai tidak bisa bergerak ketika Tokiya menciumannya tiba-tiba. Ia syok, mana mungkin temannya yang terkesan cuek itu, tiba-tiba menciumnya. Pada Nanami saja Tokiya tidak berani, tapi kenapa padanya Tokiya sangat berani.

"T-Tokiya—" Otoya masih berusaha berontak, namun tetap tidak bisa, cengkraman Tokiya pada bahunya terlalu kuat.

Sementara Tokiya semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada teman berambut merahnya itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang yang berada di atas dialah yang menang!"

"Ta-tapi ak-ku hmp... a-ah!" Otoya mulai mendesah ketika Tokiya menyentuh perutnya dengan tangannya. Tokiya menekan dan memijit pelan _nipple_ milik Otoya, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu syok seketika.

"Kau tau kan sekarang apa arti permainan ini..." Tokiya menatap Otoya dengan santai, ia sudah melepaskan ciumannya, namun, wajah Otoya masih benar-benar memerah akibat perlakuannya barusan.

"A-aku... To-Tokiya, a-aku..." Otoya tergugup dibuatnya. Sementara Tokiya langsung kembali menyerang bibir Otoya.

"Hmp... To-Toki..." Otoya kembali berontak ketika Tokiya kembali menciumannya. Sebenarnya, Otoya semakin menikmati ciuman pemuda berambut gelap itu, namun tetap saja ia masih bingung karena...

"KYAAA! TO-TOKIYA..." Otoya mulai syok ketika tiba-tiba Tokiya membuang pelan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Wajah Otoya sudah benar-benar memerah dibuatnya.

"K-kamu... k-kamu enggak serius bakalan..."

"Apa aku harus NGASIH TAU LAGI? Kamu sudah tau kan permainan apa ini. Jadi, mau melanjutkan?" Tokiya berkata seraya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Otoya. Sementara Otoya sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi selain mengangguk.

Tokiya mulai membuka seluruh kemeja Otoya, dan mulai 'menyerang'-nya kembali. Ia mulai menciumi perut Otoya, sementara kedua tangannya memainkan _nipple_ milik Otoya.

"A-ah... To-Tokiya, khh—" Otoya mendesah tertahan. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah saat ini. Ia ingin tersenyum, namun perasaan lain menentangnya untuk melakukan itu.

"Kamu menyukainya kan?" Tokiya berbisik pelan di telinga Otoya, membuat sang pemilik agak bergidik geli. Otoya segera mengangguk singkat.

Tokiya mulai membuka celana Otoya dengan perlahan, setelah semuanya terbuka, ia langsung membuang benda itu ajak jauh, lalu ia membuka celana dalam Otoya. Sementara Otoya sudah pasrah dibuatnya. Dan detik berikutnya, Tokiya memasukkan milik Otoya ke dalam mulutnya.

"T-Toki..a-aah! T-Tokiya..." Otoya memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan sensasi hangat yang diberikan oleh teman sekamarnya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Otoya yang sepertinya sudah mencapai _klimaks_ mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Tokiya, namun, Tokiya segera menelannya habis.

Setelah itu, Tokiya mengeluarkan milik Otoya dari mulutnya, ia-pun kembali mencium Otoya dengan lembut.

"Hmp...To-Toki—"

"Bibirmu manis sekali, lebih manis dari Nanami..." tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit-pun, Tokiya mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tak disangka-sangka, Otoya hanya tersenyum bahagia ketika Tokiya mengatakan hal itu.

"Kh... To-Tokiya, kau tidak akan... melakukan hal ini... pada Nanami kan...?" tanya Otoya disela-sela ciumannya itu. Sementara Tokiya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak akan. Aku hanya akan melakukannya padamu, terkecuali, jika suatu saat nanti aku menikah dengan Nanami..."

"A-APA! ITU ENGGAK ADIL TAU! ENAK SAJA, POKOKNYA YANG AKAN MENDAPATKAN NANAMI ITU HANYA AKU DEH! KAMU JANGAN—"

"KYAAAAAA!" dan teriakan marah Otoya berganti dengan teriakan kesakitannya ketika tiba-tiba Tokiya memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Otoya.

* * *

"Cih! Elu apa banget sih nyuruh gw buat nganterin lu beli roti melon. Ini udah malem tau." Gerutu Ren karena permintaan aneh Masato. Bayangkan saja, ini sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi teman sekamarnya itu malahan memintanya untuk menemani ke kantin Sekolah, berharap masih ada tukang roti melon yang buka di sana.

"Jangan banyak ngomong deh loe! Ini tidak seberapa dibanding kelakuan loe yang bikin gw pusing setiap hari! Hargain gw kali-kali!" Masato hanya membalas perkataan Ren itu dengan pedas. Ya memang sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau-kalau mereka-lah yang berbicara satu sama lain dengan nada barusan. Namanya aja RIVAL ABADI.

"Iya-iya!" Ren hanya menjawab malas.

"KYAAAAAA! T-TOKIYA! KELUARKAN ITU... SA-SAKIT!" tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar jeritan seseorang. Mereka kenal jelas dengan suaranya. Tanpa basa-basi, Ren langsung memegang tangan Masato *Cieee* dan mengajaknya mengecek hal itu.

"Suaranya kayak Otoya!"

"Jangan-jangan Tokiya nyiksa dia!"

"Apa banget sih tuh orang. Walaupun Otoya bukan cewek, enggak boleh gitu dong. Gw aja yang benci sama lu gak pernah nyiksa lu!"

"ELU YANG BAKALAN GW SIKSA DULUAN!"

Ren dan Masato langsung berhenti berbicara ketika sampai di depan kamar Tokiya dan Otoya. Mereka mengintip dari balik lubang pintu dan...

"T-Tokiya... a-ahh! To-Toki..hmp..."

Kaget. Mereka berdua—Masato tepatnya—. Membeku ketika melihat hal yang dilakukan 2 rekannya itu. Dengan cepat, Masato langsung menjauhi lubang pintu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seperti biasa.

"Loe liat apa Masa-yan? Sini, gw mau liat~" Ren langsung mengintip dari balik lubang pintu. Dan ok, sama seperti Masato tadi, dia juga terkejut. Walaupun tidak se-terkejut Masato. Senyum nista malah.

'Oh pantesan si Masa gak kuat. Gak gak gak kuat... eh, kok gw malah nyanyi ya!' batin Ren dengan nistanya. Akhirnya, dia menyuruh Masato untuk mendengarkan suaranya dari balik pintu.

"Kalo loe gak kuat liat adegan yang 18 tahun ke atas ini, elo dengerin aja suaranya dari balik pintu!" kata Ren pada Masato. Sementara Masato cuman mengangguk.

'_BASTARD_! Gw udah 18 taun begok! Udah ah, jangan nanggepin mulu tuh setan! Lagian... gw juga penasaran sih.' Batin Masato kemudian. Akhirnya, mereka berdua-pun menguping—ngintip tepatnya—, dari balik lubang pintu (sebenernya cuman Ren doang, Masato dengerin suaranya aja).

* * *

Kembali ke TokiOto.

Otoya mendesah keras ketika Tokiya memasukkan miliknya pada lubangnya. Sudah hampir 5 menit mereka ada di posisi ini. Namun makin lama, Otoya masih nyaman.

Tokiya mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, membuat hentakkan seirama dengan Otoya. Sementara tangannya memegang erat milik Otoya.

"A-ah... le-lebih... To-Toki..a-aaah!" Otoya semakin mendesah kuat. Permainan indah yang diciptakan Tokiya sangat menjadi momen bersejarah baginya. Ia sama sekali belum pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya.

"O-Otoya... a-aku...a-aah!"

"Tokiya...To-Tokiya...tidak ... a-akan a-ah ada.. ha—"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Tokiya dan Otoya _klimaks_ bersamaan. Setelah itu, keduanya ambruk di tempat. Setelah beberapa lama, Tokiya mulai mengeluarkan miliknya dari lubang Otoya.

"Hh.. k-kau menyukai itu kan?"

"S-sangat. A-aku... ingin melakukannya lagi di lain waktu dengan Tokiya."

"_Yokatta ne_~"

"Kenapa?"

"Kukira kau akan marah."

"Aku tidak akan marah kalau yang melakukannya adalah Tokiya. Lagian, aku juga suka kok sama Tokiya~"

"A-apa?!"

"LUPAKAN!"

"Hn...hn~"

Mereka berdua-pun hanya mengobrol tidak jelas setelah itu.

"Nyanyi yuk!"

"Lagu apa?"

"ROULETTE DONG!"

"Hm...ok~"

* * *

_**Next Day**_

"YEEEE! PR-KU UDAH SELESAI SEMUA!" Otoya menunjukkan hasil PR yang sudah susah payah ia kerjakan semalam. Saat ini waktunya jam makan siang, dan ia bersama STARISH sedang makan siang di Kantin.

"Ehem... ada yang jadian enggak ya? PJ dong~" Ren berkata secara tiba-tiba. Namun detik berikutnya, kakinya langsung diinjak oleh Masato.

"AUW! APAAN SIH LU MASA?"

"DIEM LOE! NGOMONG LAGI GW TUSUK LOE PAKE GARPU!" Masato langsung menunjukkan sebuah garpu kecil di depan Ren. Sementara Ren hanya tertawa.

"GYAHAHAHA... LOE PIKIR, GW TAKUT GITU SAMA LOE! GW SIKSA LOE!"

"GW YANG BAKALAN NYIKSA LOE DULUAN!"

"Mereka apa banget sih." Shou memandangi keduanya dengan malas.

"Gak tau, aku pusing dengernya tau~" Natsuki langsung menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"Maaf lama~" dan kemudian datanglah Tomochika bersama Nanami, yang langsung disambut oleh semuanya.

"Hm, gak papa~" kata Otoya santai.

"Oh iya Tokiya, kalo boleh kapan-kapan, KASIH TAU AKU LAGI YA~" Otoya memandangi Tokiya dengan senyum manisnya, sementara Tokiya hanya memasang seringai licik seperti semalam.

"Hm, goceng dulu dong~"

"APA? KOK KAMU JADI MATA DUITAN?"

"HAHA BERCANDA! Boleh-boleh aja sih, tapi resikonya, kamu harus nanggung permainanku lagi~"

"AAAAAH! TOKIYA JAHAAAAAT!" Otoya-pun hanya menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek.

"Eh, gw duluan ya~" Shou langsung pamit dan nyeret Natsuki dari sana, yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Aku sama Tomochika juga. Ittoki-_kun_ kamu mau ikut gak?" tanya Nanami pada Otoya. Otoya hanya mengangguk, lalu memandangi Tokiya. Yang dipandang merasa sudah mengerti, dan akhirnya hanya mengangguk.

"Duluan juga ya~ baik-baik, jangan berantem mulu. _Jaa_!" mereka berempat-pun pergi darisana. Menyisakan Ren dan Masato yang tidak berbicara apapun.

"Hm... rasanya gimana ya?" Ren tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan, membuat Masato menoleh ke arahnya.

"Rasa apaan?" tanya Masato kemudian.

"Ya soal Ikki sama Icchi yang semalem lah~ kok elu lola banget ya!"

"Maksud loe?" tanpa memperdulikan cacimaki Ren barusan, Masato hanya kembali menanggapi dengan serius.

"Ya, gw jadi penasaran kalo lemonan itu gimana~" Ren langsung tersenyum nista.

"Cih! Kalo mau ya loe coba aja, asalkan jangan sama Nanami!"

"Gw gak mau kalo ama cewek, nanti kalo ampe bunting gw juga yang disalahin!"

"Terus?"

"Kalo loe... mau gak? Loe mau gak ngelakuin hal kayak Ikki sama Icchi semalem? Tapi... sama gw..."

"PERSETAN LOE! GUE SIKSA LOE BARU TAU—"

"GW YANG BAKALAN SIKSA LOE DULUAN! PAKE JURUS GOMBALAN GW YANG SANGAT MEMIKAT!"

"GW GAK TERIMA!"

"JADI LOE MAU KAN NGELAKUIN ITU SAMA GW MA—"

"GW BUNUH LOE!"

"GW BAKALAN BUNUH LOE DULUAN MASA~"

"OH YA? GW TUSUK LOE PAKE GARPU!"

"GW YANG BAKALAN NUSUK LOE—"

"HEEYAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAA! LOE KOK BENERAN SIH. SAKIT MASAAAAAA!"

"..."

Hari itu-pun berakhir dengan teriakan kesakitan Ren yang merasakan perihnya rasa garpu ketika garpu itu menembus kulit lengannya.

-FIN-

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
